elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs (Skyrim)
The following are Easter Eggs that appear in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Easter Eggs Stolen Sweetroll Some NPC's in the game comment "Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll." or something along those lines, this is a clear reference to Fallout 3 where the bully at your birthday party demands you hand over your sweetroll that was given to you as a gift. The Fallout event is, in turn, a reference to the character creation process in the Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, wherein the player character is asked how they would react to a bully stealing their sweetroll in order to determine the player's class. The stolen sweetroll is thus a long-running Bethesda joke. Choose Your Own Adventure A Choose Your Own Adventure style book can be found in Kolb and the Dragon. ''M'aiq the liar'' M'aiq the Liar makes an appearance in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He was a link from the developers to the fans in Morrowind and Oblivion, and mentions fan's questions regarding features within the games, sometimes commenting on why some features are left out or why new ones have been added. ''The Headless Horseman'' The Headless Horseman is an easter egg which can be found in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He can be seen riding a horse while maintaining a ghostly form. ''The Lady in the Lake'' Near Whiterun there is a small lake with a skeletal arm holding a steel sword in the middle of it. This is probably a reference to the lady in the lake in the King Arthur legend. Glidergreen In Whiterun, the giant tree there is called the Gildergreen. It is grown from the Eldergleam, the oldest living thing in Skyrim, but is failing. This is similar to Lord of the Rings:The Return of the King, where the Oak in Gondor is under a similar fate. Other movie references The Clive Barker Connection #In Riften, you can receive a small box called the Lexicon for the quest Unfathomable Depths from an Argonian named From-Deepest-Fathoms, who is MORE than happy to get rid of it. The Lexicon STRONGLY resembles the "Puzzle Box" from the "Hellraiser" horror movie series. #In the lair of the Dark Brotherhood the little girl named Babette is a easter egg to a little girl in the movie "Nightbreed". The Sword in The Stone reference If you have found Broken Tower Redoubt there will be a place directly south of it there will be a place called Rebel's Cairn and you will see a pile of stones in the front of the cave and there will be a Steel Sword in the top stone. Minecraft Reference On the top of the highest mountain in Skyrim, The Throat of the World, one can find the Notched Pickaxe in a stone. This is very likely a reference to Minecraft's creator, Markus Persson aka Notch. It might be referencing to Zenimax's lawsuit against Notch over his game 'Scrolls'. ''Previous Games'' References The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *Guards will occasionally say when approached, "Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll." This references a question asked during the class selection phase of Morrowind. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *Lucien Lachance returns in Ghost form. *The line in the song Ragnar the Red "Oh you talk, and you lie, and you drink all our mead, now I think it's high time that you fall down and bleed" is a reference to the similar line NPC's would yell while fighting you, "This is the part where you fall down and bleed to death!" *Upon finding a Crimson Ninroot you start a quest named, "Finding your Roots" which is a reference to Oblivion's Ninroot quest. *The Champion of Cyrodil, Oblivion's protagonist, returns as the New Sheogorath in Skyrim. Category:Skyrim Category:Easter eggs